


Marcia Outtakes

by ToothPasteCanyon (DannyFenton123)



Series: Outtakes and Commentaries [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Body Horror, Gen, Outtakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyFenton123/pseuds/ToothPasteCanyon
Summary: Some outtakes from Songs From the Burning House. Hope you enjoy these extra scenes!
Series: Outtakes and Commentaries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803151
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

“Dude, you gotta try this icecream.” Marcia offered a cone to Alcor. When he didn’t take it, she started pushing it against his lips. “Come on. Come on. It’s mint.”

“You’re getting it all down my suit.” He mumbled. She burst out laughing.

“Come on, try it! You’ll love it! Or maybe you won’t, and I’ll just eat it. But you gotta try it!”

“Fine, fine.”

He tried it, and she looked at him expectantly. “So, how does it taste?”

“It’s alright. I mean, I just don’t like mint.”

“Uff. Mint hater. You traitor. You’re a mint hater traitor.”

Alcor smiled. “Guilty as charged.”

They walked out into the street. The sun was just about set, and a dirty orange glow settled around the horizon. The city lights were slowly turning on, and the nightlife was brightening with it. A hundred bars and nightclubs and odd little shops beckoned to Alcor with neon signage as he walked past them. Endless possibilities. He wondered where they’d go today.

Marcia, however, didn’t seem as enthused. He felt a sort of grey reluctance in her aura when she looked down the street. Alcor looked over at her.

“Hey, Marcia. Are you okay?”

Marcia was nibbling on her ice cream cone. “I’m fine, dude.”

“You sure?”

“Yup.” She paused, and then bit into the icecream. “Hey, look! No brain freeze!”

She laughed. After a moment, Alcor joined in. They kept walking, the laughter fading out into a strange sort of silence. It was almost uncomfortable.

Marcia started whistling.

“Hey, is that, uh… ‘Don’t Need Roots’?”

“It is!” She grinned at him. “Have you been listening to my stuff?”

“I mean, yeah. It’s pretty good – I mean, they don’t put songs in the top ten list if they aren’t top ten, right?”

“Aww, always good to meet a fan.” She looked away. “Always good.”

They kept heading down the sidewalk, past all the lights and music, onto darker streets. Marcia finished off her ice cream and threw away the napkin. They passed a gas station; Alcor recognized that one.

“Hey, look!” He pointed. “Do you remember when you freaked out that lady with the slushie and the hot chocolate?”

She watched it go by. “I remember that.”

Alcor frowned. “Marcia?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?”

“You asked me that, like, five seconds ago. I’m fine.” She cracked a smile. “I just feel like walking, you know? Walking, walking, walking!”

She laughed. When Alcor didn’t join in, it quickly died away.

“Okay, what?” Marcia’s expression quickly soured. “Why are you looking at me like that for? I said I’m fine.”

“You don’t feel fine. Your aura is a bit-“

“Ooh, my aura? What are you gonna do next, read my palms? Are the stars telling you to bug the hell out of me, or is that all you?”

“Marcia, you know it’s different. I’m just worried about you. After what happened-”

“Well, I’m just worried that you’re gonna ruin the mood. Why’ve you always gotta be like this, huh?” Marcia crossed her arms. “Why’ve you always gotta bring me down? We were having a nice time, but you’ve got to go and argue with me and now I don’t know if I am feeling fine. Is that what you wanted?”

He said nothing. They walked under a streetlight; Marcia was briefly illuminated in ghostly light, and then plunged into shadow.

“Marcia…”

“Look, whatever. Just forget about it. I’m fine.”

She stalked off. Alcor grimaced before he hurried to catch up.

“Alright. What do you want to do? Do we want to turn around and go back to the nightclub, or…?”

She just rolled her eyes and kept walking. Down the street they went, in tense silence. Alcor cleared his throat, and took the ice cream stains off his suit with a snap of his fingers. They passed another streetlight.

“I don’t know.”

He looked up. “Hm?”

“I don’t know what I want to do.” Marcia said. She didn’t meet his eyes. “Sorry. I snapped at you back there.”

“It’s okay.”

“I just feel so… I dunno. I don’t feel like going to the stupid nightclub, I don’t feel like being here, I guess.” She crossed her arms. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Just not feeling it, I guess.”

They passed another streetlight. There were stark shadows in Marcia’s expression when she glared up at him.

“Well? Are you gonna say something, or am I just talking to a brick wall?”

“Why don’t we sit down?” He suggested. Marcia stalked over to a nearby bus stop and sat down facing the street. Alcor joined her. “I wonder where we’re going.”

Marcia started to smile. “I dunno. Is it somewhere exciting?”

“Uh… not this one. It just leads back up the street.”

“Ah, and there he goes, spoiling my fun again.”

Alcor looked away. “Sorry.”

“Why are you saying sorry? No, better question, why am I being such an asshole right now?” She sighed. “Brain to mouth filter is taking a vacation for whatever reason.”

“Haha, yeah.” He shrugged. “It’s okay, though. That’s gonna happen when you’re… um, you know…”

That thought petered out, and what was left unsaid hung between them in the sudden silence. They watched cars go by. They didn’t make eye contact. From beside him, Marcia swallowed hard.

“I guess I do know,” she said, quietly. Alcor didn’t know how to respond. “I guess… well, that really sucks for you, doesn’t it.”

“I’m so sorry, M-”

“Why are you saying sorry?” She turned to look at him. “Why are you always saying sorry?”

“I… uh, I don’t…”

“You’re awesome, man. You don’t have anything to say sorry for, seriously.”

Alcor cringed. “Uh, n-no, I wouldn’t say that. You know, demon and all.” He gave a nervous laugh. “It’s complicated.”

“Ugh. I hate it when stuff’s complicated.” She cracked a smile - it was tight, but genuine. “You’re a cool guy in my book, okay?”

“But-”

“Ah ah!” Marcia put a finger to his lips. “If you make this complicated I will  _ kill _ you.”

“Marcia-”

“I will kill you dead,” she repeated, and snickered when he sighed. “Love you too, you big dork. C’mon, let’s do something else. Something fun!”

Alcor looked at her. “What do you want to do?”

“Nooo idea.” Marcia paused. “Hey. What would you like to do?”

He blinked. “Me?”

“Yeah! Mr Demon Mindreader has to have some interesting stuff he wants to do, right? Right?”

“I mean, I do, but I don’t think you’ll find them as interesting. Also, I thought we were doing your bucket list.”

“Bucket list.” Marcia snorted. “I think by now we’ve established my bucket list is more of a bucket ‘whatever the fuck sounds cool right now’. And you know what does sound cool? Demon field trip!”

“It’s not going to be nearly as cool as you-“

“Demon field trip! Demon field trip!”

Alcor made a face. “Okay, fine. Demon field trip it is.”

“Woohoo!” She nudged him. “So where’re you gonna take me? Have you got some evil demon-y lair in the Mindscape? Or-”

“Can’t take you to the Mindscape.” He cut her off there. “Your soul would get pulled back into the reincarnation cycle.”

“Alright. Well, where can you take me?”

Alcor thought for a moment. His eyes drifted towards the horizon, and his lips turned down at the edges, and in that moment, Marcia thought he looked old. It was weird how suddenly that could change when his face stayed exactly the same, when he still had those ice cream stains on his suit.

“I know a place.” He said, slowly. He still had that faraway expression when he offered her his hand.

Marcia took it, and suddenly they were in a different place. Alcor had taken them to an old fishing lake in Gravity Falls. The water was like a mirror, reflecting the stars and the clouds of the Milky Way above them. Reflecting him, and reflecting her.

He watched her look up at the sky, and around at the shadowed trees. She let out a low whistle. “Pretty place. Where are we?”

“Gravity Falls.”

“Oh, hey, cool! Historic place. Love it.” She put her hands on her hips. “Soooo… what, what are we doing here?”

“Yep, I had a feeling you wouldn’t find this interesting.”

“Huh? No, no, it’s not boring! Stargazing’s plenty interesting!” She squinted at the sky. “I know, um, the Big Dipper’s here somewhere… What?”

Alcor smiled.

“What? Why are you smiling?”

“It’s just, I don’t even come here for stargazing.” He shook his head, laughing at himself. “I just come for the memories. Sometimes you mortals really do remind me how boring I am.”

He could see Marcia raise an eyebrow, even as she laughed politely back. “You’re welcome, I guess?”

“No, I could’ve taken you anywhere. I could’ve taken you to Mars – no, I could’ve taken you across the entire observable universe if I wanted to. But I didn’t. I took you here, and it’s meaningless to you.” He looked down, at the water. “Of course it’s meaningless. You’re still a different person, even if…”

He trailed off. Alcor stood there for a while, until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Before she could speak, Alcor spoke. “Sorry.” He rubbed his head. “This is supposed to be about you.”

“No, no. I don’t mind.” Marcia made a face. “Look, man, I’m not a mindreader, but you seem hung up on something. You, uh, wanna talk about it? Talk about your feelings?”

“It’s alright. Look, you don’t have to use your time on me.”

“Hey, you know what I do mind? You making me feel like I’m on some ticking time bomb or something.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first draft of the second chapter. I scrapped it because it had a lot of exposition and it focused too much on the murderers and marcia's bitterness towards them as opposed to Marcia's character. It gave the story too dark of a mood to be fun reading.
> 
> Also I know very little about how recieving inheritance works so I wasn't confident that the entire scene didn't look totally stupid lol

Marcia didn’t have a will. She was 20 years old and didn’t like to think about the end. But like it or not, the end came, and now she was watching her murderers collect what was hers.

The three of them sat in court, dressed in suits and dark dresses. Marcia walked down the aisle, glaring at them as they sat there in silence. Their heads were bowed, almost as if they were mourning.

“Cut the shit,” she wanted to say. She wanted to scream in their faces, she wanted to rip off their fancy clothes and dress them in the red robes they wore the night they killed her - those suited them better. But they couldn’t see her. Nobody could.

“Hey, Marcia.”

Marcia turned around. Alcor was sitting on one of the benches to the right of the aisle, a solemn expression in his gold-on-black eyes.

Well, he could. A literal demon was all she had for company. She sighed, and she walked over to him. He scooted over, and she joined him on the bench.

He said nothing. Marcia got the feeling he was waiting for her to speak, so she said the first thing that came to mind.

“This sucks.”

Alcor nodded. “It does. Are you okay?”

“And I thought my funeral was gonna be the thing that sucked! But, uh, I don’t know how it’s gonna top this. This  _ sucks _ , man.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Not sure why you’re saying sorry.” She glowered at the opposite aisle. “Of all the people in this room right now, the literal demon is the only one who doesn’t owe me an apology.”

He chuckled. She laughed too, though it was more out of habit.

“I mean, really! I’ve got my whole family here, but the only person who hasn’t tried to kill me yet is horns-and-pitchfork over here. Says something about my family, don’t you think?”

“Hah. It does.”

“And,” Marcia added. “Random demon guy says he’s my brother. I’d trade mine in for you in a heartbeat. Where’ve you been all my life, demon bro?”

She expected Alcor to laugh again, but the smile fell from his face. He looked away, and Marcia cleared her throat.

“Anyway, this sucks. Should’ve made a will.” She sat back. “I could’ve had so much fun with it. All the stupid shit I could’ve put in for these guys… man, I missed out.”

“What would you have put?”

Marcia glanced over at him, and then pointed at a man in the third row from the front. He was a real mountain of a guy; the suit he was wearing strained to contain him. His tie was done immaculately, but one of his shoelaces had come undone and he hadn’t had a chance to ask mummy to fix it.

“That’s my brother.” Marcia said. “Half-brother, actually. Jamie’s sixteen and he’s a real brat.”

She watched him pull back his sleeve and check his time. No doubt he was getting impatient about collecting her inheritance. Classy.

“I’d leave him monopoly money. See if he figures out before or after he walks into a store.”

Alcor snorted. “Not very bright, I take it.”

“Nope. And that guy one row up’s my stepfather, Father Sinderson. Though I guess I can just call him Jacob now. It’s not like he can do anything about it.”

He was as thin as Jamie was broad, and he was younger than he looked. His balding head wasn’t bowed, but staring straight ahead. It was weird seeing him in such normal clothes; the leader of a demon cult of Avalpur often dressed in red robes with white trim like a proper weirdo. He always said he had the touch of the Sight, but Marcia had walked right past him several times now and he didn’t so much as twitch. She wasn’t surprised. He told the truth as often as he wore suits.

“Ugh. That guy’s a toughie; I’d leave him nothing, but he’d probably take it as some kind of sign about how ‘pure of heart’ he is. Sure, buddy.” Marcia rolled her eyes. “Best I can think of at the moment is to leave him a bunch of my albums. He’d hate that for sure.”

“What about your mom?”

Marcia looked over at her. She was crying into her hands, the jewelry around her fingers clinking together. She leaned on the end of the bench instead of on her husband. Marcia’s lip curled when she looked at the spectacle.

“Her? Easy.” She watched her mother hitch a loud sob. “Nothing.”

Alcor said nothing more. As the silence stretched, they watched a man in a suit enter the room. Her family looked up as he started talking about the inheritance.

Marcia crossed her arms. “Here we go.”

“They don’t have to get anything, you know.” Alcor reached into his suit pocket and drew out a suspiciously normal-looking phone. “I know a virus that would be more than happy to drain your bank account. They wouldn’t get a cent.”

“You can do that?”

“I can do lots of things.”

“Sweet. Do it. I wanna see their stupid faces when they realize it’s all gone.”

Alcor started texting on his phone, and Marcia watched the man talk to her family. It was all legal stuff, and she wasn’t paying much attention until she saw Jacob shoot up from the bench.

“Wait, what do you mean I’m not entitled to her inheritance?”

“Sir,” The man said. “Relations by marriage are not permitted to inherit money from the estate.”

“I was her father for over ten years! That has to count for something!”

“Oh, sit down, dear.” Her mother sighed. “I’m inheriting, so you’ll get the money.”

“But that’s not fair! Why don’t I get anything? I was her father for over ten years! That has to count for something!”

“I’m sorry, sir, but I don’t know what to tell you. Ms. Sinderson did not leave a will, so her estate is being distributed according to the laws of intestate succession.”

Jacob looked like he was going to punch the man; his fists were balled, and every muscle in his scrawny little body was bunched up tight. Instead, Marcia watched him storm out, slamming the door behind him like a child having a tantrum.

A second of silence. Her brother piped up. “I get something, right?”

“I’m sure you will, darling.” Her mother pointed at the man in front. “Listen to him, okay? He’ll tell you what you get.”

Marcia blinked, and then poked Alcor’s shoulder. He looked up.

“Yes?”

“Actually, leave the money for now.” Marcia smirked. “Something tells me that’s gonna be worse than giving them nothing.”

Alcor hesitated, and then started texting on his phone again.

“What are you doing?”

“Telling Al-V to put all the money back.”

“Man, your guy works fast.”

“He literally lives for this kind of stuff. Loves causing chaos.”

Marcia chucked. “Well, now I feel bad for your guy. Gonna have to keep him in mind for later.”

“You have a plan for them?”

“Plan? No.” She saw Jamie and her mother start to leave, and she stood up. “But they’re not keeping the money, I know that much.”

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to a party.” Marcia looked at Alcor. “You think you could take me somewhere fun?”

* * *

It echoed in her head. She was drunk that night, but she remembered flashes. She was in a house, dancing at a party, she was going to the bathroom – and then she was outside. She was in a truck.

“Mom?” She said. She didn’t remember a response.

She was outside. She didn’t have shoes anymore – she could feel mud stick on her feet. Gross.

They said words. She didn’t remember what they said, but she remembered their faces, so blank.

She remembered burning. Oh, she remembered burning. Nothing had hurt so much in her whole life. And they just stood there and chanted, and when the pain was gone and she felt so cold and empty, she opened her eyes.

Three people had dragged Marcia into the woods and killed her: her mother, her stepfather and her half brother. They had set her ablaze, heard her scream and beg for mercy, and if she hadn’t been marked by Alcor, they would have happily watched her soul get torn apart and eaten by Avalpur the Light.

They were special.

There were a lot of things Marcia wanted to do to them after what they did to her, and she needed some time to make it as awful as they deserved.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is suuuper incomplete but I thought it'd be fun to show how the whole idea developed. I first had this idea for a serial killer who ends up murdering a mizar and erases her memory to hide from him, but it wasn't working out so I started tweaking with it and went 'hey maybe the serial killer knew her', and 'hey maybe they're related', and 'hey maybe the mizar is still around as a ghost'. It was cool but I didn't have any real plot so I shelved it for a while.
> 
> Then at some point I was listening to that song Sadie sings in Steven Universe 'Haven't You Noticed I'm A Star' and got super inspired by the idea of this kinda vain but nice rockstar figure moving past her parents, wanting the world to see her, then getting murdered by her family and seeking revenge with Alcor.
> 
> So tl;dr I took a really wholesome song from SU and shoehorned it into my serial killer concept and also added some demons and creepy cultists and burning alive. Now everyone can see her burning >:D

Memory charm. God fucking dammit.

A blank square of slate is all she has in her hands. It’s carved with a memory erasure rune – she knows what it is, and she knows how big a deal it is. But everything else? Blank. Not a clue who she is, what she’s doing, or where she is.

Where is she? Some sort of shed, it seemed, with shovels and rakes leaning against the wall and a toolkit resting on a crooked shelf. A candle flickered on the nearby table. Rain pattered on the roof; a bucket had been placed by the corner to catch a leak. Droplets slapped against the metal bottom – ptunk, ptunk, ptunk.

* * *

And here you are again, getting ripped apart at the seams. You’re a child’s plaything, and it’s having a tantrum. Tear the arms off. Let the stuffing flow. Your button eyes are sewn with thin nerves – they rip off so easily.


End file.
